It Sucks
by Kaisa
Summary: Just a short romance story. RaeXBeast Boy {Complete}


hi... just a one shot thing that i did... yeah. i dont own Teen Titans or anything

- Kaisa

* * *

It Sucks

Within the walls of a giant 'T', there was a girl sitting on a couch, sipping tea and relaxing on a particularly beautiful October morning. The girl pushed a lock of lilac colored hair behind one ear and listened to the silence.

She looked at the clock again. It read 4:07 AM. Yes, she realized it was early in the morning, but it was the best time to think, read, or meditate, without having to worry about anyone disturbing her for a while.

The girl sighed at the thought as she took another sip of tea. She picked up a thick book and began to read.

The tea was soon forgotten as the girl got absorbed in the book, not noticing how much time flew by as she read chapter after chapter.

Before she knew it, there was a tap on her shoulder.

She almost jumped out of her seat. Then looked back at the boy who had touched her.

"Morning, Raven," he said.

Raven felt warm once she saw it was Beast Boy. She became warmer and warmer, until she remembered that she had to say something.

"Uh…Good morning, Beast Boy," she finally said, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head to hide the blush she had felt rising to her face.

She was somewhat confused. She had rarely felt this warm feeling before. It had only started just a few days ago when Beast Boy gave her one of his amazing smiles.

After flashing Raven another smile, Beast Boy went to get some breakfast.

Slowly, the other Titans woke up and went into the kitchen.

"Heeeeey," said a sleepy voice from behind Beast Boy as someone turned him around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Terra."

Raven had come in just as Terra gave Beast Boy the kiss, and felt the burning flame of jealousy. _No…I shouldn't be jealous of Terra…I don't even know_ why _I'm jealous of her…But…there has to be a reason…_she thought, her mind wondering off.

-

After lunch, Beast Boy saw Raven, relaxing in a comfy looking chair. He knew she woke up early that morning.

Raven's eyelids drooped. She couldn't help it, she was pretty tired, staying up late and getting up early. _I'll just take a little rest for now_, she thought as she fell asleep.

Beast Boy saw Raven's violet eyes disappear beneath her eyelids as Raven fell asleep. He stared at her a while longer; she looked so – peaceful while she was sleeping.

"Come on!" Terra exclaimed as she ran over to Beast Boy and tugged his arm.

Beast Boy reluctantly took his eyes off of Raven. "Hmm?"

"The _park_, Beast Boy, the park! You promised you would take me there yesterday. It's going to be great!" Terra rambled on as she and Beast Boy walked out of the tower.

-

Raven woke up to find the tower looking empty.

"Hello?" she called out; hoping nothing had come up that she had missed.

"I'm still here, Raven," Cyborg's voice said from the kitchen.

"Where're the others?" Raven questioned.

"Well, Beast Boy and Terra went out a while ago to go to the park or someplace…and Robin took Star to a museum."

"A museum?"

"Yeah, Starfire was pretty excited about it too….Oh! And after they go to the museum, Robin said that they might make another stop on the way home. So I don't know when anyone will be home."

Raven was thinking about returning to her room, when her thoughts were interrupted by giggling. That giggling made Raven somewhat angry.

The giggle source walked into the room. Terra. With Beast Boy. Of course.

Terra went off to her room, smiling brightly, obviously thinking about what a good time she had at the park.

Raven was unknowingly shooting a half glare in Terra's direction. Her glare disappeared once she heard Beast Boy.

"Hey, Rae, good to see you up now," Beast Boy stated, looking into those violet eyes with one of his winning smiles on.

Raven was once again filled with the warm feeling. She suppressed the urge to sigh. She quickly looked away from Beast Boy. _You like him, _echoed a voice from the back of her head. She had to control her feelings. She was still tensed even a few minutes after Beast Boy had left the room.

She slumped in relief. But it seemed that the more time she spent around Beast Boy, the less control she had over the warm feeling.

_I'll have to…avoid him or something…_ she thought. But there was a small protest from the part of her who wanted to let go… _No!_ It cried, but she ignored it and thought firmly, _I HAVE to avoid him…_

-

It was easier said then done. Over the past week, Raven had tried to avoid Beast Boy, but, slowly, her feelings for him grew.

Terra had noticed all of this avoiding. She glared at Raven when she wasn't looking and thought, _trying to steal MY boyfriend, are you? Well, it's not gonna happen!_ _Number one: he's obviously not interested – and who'd blame him?_ _Not like you're prettier, smarter, or better than me!_

She looked over at Beast Boy, who looked up, beaming and blowing her a kiss.

She smiled and then thought happily, _sorry, Raven girl, but you haven't a chance!_

-

Raven had just gotten into her room on the evening of October the eighteenth. Everyone else was in bed – or so she thought.

There was a knock at the door, and Beast Boy stood there.

Raven stepped out into the hall, part of her trying to squash the warm feeling as she gazed at Beast Boy. "Yes?"

"Um. . . Raven . . . I've noticed . . . that you seem to be . . . well . . . avoiding me," Beast Boy said nervously, looking a little hurt.

Raven couldn't stand that hurt look, but she didn't pull the hood of her cloak over her face…not yet. "Beast Boy..." she looked at him, trying to figure out what to say.

Beast Boy stared into her eyes, realizing exactly how beautiful they were. How beautiful _she_ was. He kept staring into those wonderful eyes—it was like you could get lost in them.

"Please answer me," Beast Boy found himself saying.

Raven blushed, and her hood wasn't there to hide it. "Beast Boy…I…"

Beast Boy looked at her, a part of him already knowing what she was about to say.

Raven was about to try to finish her sentence, but suddenly found herself kissing Beast Boy.

The warm feeling amplified, turning into something indescribable, something so pure and wonderful. She did not want it to end.

Raven half expected items to explode all around…but…nothing happened.

Beast Boy didn't want it to end either, but after a minute, they pulled apart.

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes. "I…I…I love you, Beast Boy," she said softly.

Beast Boy looked at her. "Raven, I…lo—" but he stopped himself from finishing saying "I love you" when his mind was struck with a single name.

_Terra_.

He instantly moved away from Raven. "No…I. I'm with…Terra," he said very reluctantly.

Raven stared at him, sadness clearly shown in her eyes.

"Raven…please…keep this kiss between us."

Raven nodded curtly. "Fine. Sorry for wasting your precious time." Then she ran back inside her room and slammed the door.

Beast Boy walked slowly back to his room. He felt really bad for letting Raven down like that, but Terra was his girlfriend…

-

The next afternoon, Terra came up to Beast Boy, and they kissed good morning.

Beast Boy was uncomfortable. His and Terra's kisses always felt the same. His and Raven's were so much different. And, truth was, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Terra.

"Hey! BB, Terra!" Cyborg said. "Have either of you seen Raven around?"

"No," answered Terra, "Why?"

"Well, she didn't come for breakfast or lunch. And I was wondering if she went out or something."

As if on cue, a minute later, Raven stepped into the room, with a piece of plain toast. The hood of her cloak was covering her face, and she did not let it down.

"Where've you been all morning?" Cyborg asked her.

Raven took a small bite out of her toast. "Meditating," she lied. After the last night, Raven had cried a little, then lay in bed, trying to sort out all of her thoughts. So, it was actually kind of like meditating, just without her putting her heart into it.

"Ah…"

Raven also didn't put down her cloak. Even though the redness from crying had left her eyes, she felt that if she let the hood down, someone would see something that she hadn't, and they'd know what had happened…

She looked over at Beast Boy, hesitating as she did so. She gave an inward glare to Terra. It sucked that Beast Boy had a girlfriend. _Yeah, _Raven thought, _it sucks 'cause I wanna be with him. _

She quickly turned away from him and strode from the room.

-

Three days later, Beast Boy and Terra were snuggled on the couch, alone.

"I love you, Beast Boy," Terra said.

Beast Boy hesitated. It seemed for a moment, that he was taken back to when Raven had said those exact words to him.

"Well?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy looked down at her. _Yeah, I do love you. But…not like that…more like a sister or something… I don't know_.

"Yeah, I love you too."

-

"Hey Raven." Raven heard from behind her the next day.

Terra.

Raven stopped and looked at her feet. She couldn't look Terra in the eyes. She thought the fact that she and Beast Boy kissed would show right on her face. So she decided to act shy.

"Uhh…Yeah…Hi…Terra…Well…I…Really have to go now…" and with that, Raven walked quickly away, leaving Terra more than a little confused.

_She must be afraid of me_, Terra concluded and continued her walk down the hallway, her walk looking suspiciously like a strut.

-

It was the night of the twenty-fourth when Beast Boy couldn't do it anymore.

He knocked on Terra's door.

"BB!" she said, looking delighted.

After Beast Boy got her to settle down and sit on the couch, he said, "Terra…there's something I have to tell you."

Terra's blue eyes went big. "What?"

"I…I…I'm just not in love with you…"

"What?"

"I just don't like you that way."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Terra asked, looking angrier then hurt. In fact, she didn't look hurt at all.

Beast Boy gulped. "Yes."

Terra's face turned even angrier.

Beast Boy spoke fast, "But we can still be fri—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'FRIENDS'!" Terra shouted, jumping of the seat and glaring at Beast Boy.

"You did it because of that disgusting excuse for a girl, didn't you?"

"What!"

"You know. Raven! I knew it all along. The way she looks at you, the way you look at her, the way she was acting in front of me…How could you ditch me for an ugly—"

"She's NOT ugly!" Beast Boy found himself shouting.

"So you did dump me for the hag!"

Beast Boy stormed out of Terra's room, hearing Terra throw some stuff around her room with her telekinesis. She was making such a racket; Beast Boy was rather surprised when the other Titans kept on with their sleeping.

He went to his own room to get some sleep, thinking about what he had just done.

-

"Where's friend Terra?" Starfire asked Beast Boy the next morning.

"I don't know," he said, glaring, "and I don't care."

Just then Robin came into the room. "I was looking in Terra's room for Terra, and look what I found!"

It was a note, clearly scrawled in Terra's sloppy handwriting.

All the Titans (Cyborg and Raven had come in when they heard Robin) peered at the note.

_Dear Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and others,_

_I have left Titans' Tower, for I felt there was no need for me to stay here. What with ugly, disgusting girls around and all. Along with the occasional stupid ex-boyfriends. I will not tell you where I am going, in case some of you care about me enough to try and come after me. I am never returning to Jump City._

_-Terra_

"Why'd she leave?" Robin asked. "And what'd she mean by stupid ex-boyfriends and ugly girls?"

"I dumped her," Beast Boy said.

"Oh…," Robin replied.

And with that, the Titans broke apart and went to do something else. Cyborg and Robin went to the training room, Starfire about to try another one of her recipes, Raven going to her room, and Beast Boy, after a while, following.

He stopped Raven before she went into her room.

"We have to talk, Raven…"

She turned to look at him. She admitted to herself, she was happy Terra was gone, but that didn't mean she and Beast Boy could get together. She knew _she_ wanted to, but Beast Boy…?

"About Terra. I…Well; I broke up with her because I didn't like her like that. And" –he stroked her face and drew the hood back from her face—"I was in love with someone else."

Raven was avoiding his eyes until she heard this.

"I love you, Raven," Beast Boy murmured softly, pulling her into a kiss.

Raven felt so overjoyed, she just couldn't explain it.

When the kiss ended, she said, "I love you too, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy gave her his best smile and Raven, under his smile, blushed.

The End


End file.
